


8. Carpet

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Carpet Burns, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100+ themed drabbles starring America and England (and featuring their relationship with one another in different universes, times, and situations).</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

  1. Carpet




 

 

“AH!”  England cried out in pleasure as America bit down on his earlobe.  America chuckled huskily, licking and nipping at the sensitive lobe.  One tanned hand slid down the Brit's pale skin, gently cupping one firm butt cheek for a moment before squeezing playfully.  England moaned airily, shifting so he could hold onto the American's shoulders.  England wiggled in America's lap, grinding his ass into his lover's cock teasingly.

 

“Tease!”  America moaned out harshly, bringing his hand down harshly on the gentleman's smooth ass in punishment.  England yelped at the contact of his lover's hand, tensing and arching at the action.

 

“You love it,” the Brit bantered, practically purring.  America grinned and captured the Englishman's soft mouth in a deep kiss, tongues exploring and teeth clashing in ecstasy.  Suddenly, England felt himself pushed away and onto the newly redone carpet of his living room.  He sputtered indignantly, eyes narrowed up at America. America smirked wickedly at his lover, turning the petite man onto his stomach and pulling his hips up.  England let himself be positioned so that he was on his knees and forearms, the right side of his face rubbing against the soft burgundy carpet.

 

“You look good like this!”  America chuckled, taking in the sight of his proud lover bared and vulnerable before him.  He loved it.  Loved the fact that England would submit to him in a way he never would to anyone else.  No one else had ever seen England like this and he would make sure no one else ever would.    America looked down at England's face.  The island nation was flushed with pleasure and need, his eyes half closed, and expectant look upon his face. America wouldn't disappoint. 

 

Reaching over to his discarded jeans, America fished around in the pockets for a moment before pulling out a small tube of lube. England smiled when he heard the soft “PAK” of the tube being opened.  America squeezed some of the clear gel onto his hand, spreading it over his fingers and rubbing the extra down the crack of England's ass.  England whimpered as his taller lover gently inserted one finger into his tight entrance.  America thrust the finger in and out, savoring the tightness even as he loosened the hole in preparation for its use. 

 

England let out a strangled cry as a second finger was added, scissoring the muscles so they would be able to accept America's rather impressive girth.  “Sh...,” America soothed, stroking the petite man's erection and pressing heated kisses to his back and neck to banish the pain of the stretching. 

 

“OH!  YES!”  England thrashed, forcing his hips backward onto  
the younger nation's fingers.  America grinned slyly, knowing he had found that special spot inside England that drove the Brit wild.   America lapped up the delicious noises his lover was making.  His prize was so tantalizingly close now.  Just one more finger and he was free to sink into that amazing tightness as deep as he wanted. England was rubbing his cheek against the floor, pushing his knees down into the carpet as he lifted his hips.  He looked so debauched and wanton.  It was gorgeous.

 

A wicked idea made the tall nation pause in his stretching and prodding.  He kept his fingers still, positioning them so they were just a little too far from that special spot for England's liking. The ash-blond nation sobbed in want, wiggling his hips and thrusting backwards in an effort to press the fingers into his prostate once more.  “America.....Please!  Please keep going!”  England turned his head to look back at his lover who only grinned devilishly back in return.  “Oh, please!  Ah!  M-More....I nee-need mm-more!” America couldn't deny the island nation when he was begging like that, especially when said island nation trained tearful emerald eyes to his own azure blue as he pleaded. 

 

Deciding to give in, America thrust three fingers into England's entrance, spreading them and twisting as they moved in and out. England screamed in pleasure, bucking back into the fingers and relaxing his muscles to ease the way for those talented digits inside him.  America decided that England was stretched enough and removed his fingers with one final prod. 

 

America wondered absently if he would ever decided to video-taped them having sex and put it on a porn site as an amateur video -not that he ever would because he was possessive and liked his privacy- how many hits it would get.  America shook his head, clearing away the silly thought as quickly as it had appeared.

 

Normally, America would have the emerald eyed man suck his cock so it would go in easier.  Today, however, he was too impatient to enjoy the wet heat of his lover's mouth.  America spit into his hand and palmed at his stiff erection, coating it lightly in the saliva.  He could fuck England's mouth later, after he finished fucking the Brit's ass.  Yeah.  That seemed like a good plan.

 

England rocked his hips back and moaned throatily, signaling to the younger nation that he was growing impatient.  America took the hint and used one hand to guide his cock to England's entrance while the other held onto one of the smaller man's hips.  Pressing in as far as he could, America groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him. England hissed in momentary discomfort and wiggled to adjust himself. For a few heartbeats they were both still.  England cracked first. 

 

“Move, God damn it!”  He shuffled his knees back and rocked, friction burning his skin as it rubbed hard against the carpeting. America didn't need to be told again.  The younger nation grasped both of the Brit's hips tightly and slid his cock out so that only the tip remained in before slamming inside once more.  Again and again he thrust, pounding into the smaller man and pushing him into the floor.  England screamed in pleasure as his prostate was struck and America made sure to hit there as often as possible.

 

“You like that?”  America panted softly, leaning over his lover so his mouth was next to one delicate ear.  “Yeah....take it all.....that's good....God, you're so tight, Baby!”  England whined.  It felt so good.  America was so big and he felt so full. 

 

“Ngh!  Close!”  England panted out harshly, his muscles tightening as proof of how close he was.  America began slamming into the Brit's ass even harder, knowing the rough treatment excited them both.  America knew he was close too.  He reached below England with one hand and grabbed the sobbing man's neglected erection, squeezing and pumping it to completion. 

 

England came first, moaning and almost collapsing onto the floor entirely.  He only managed to stay on his knees because of America's bruising grip on the soft skin of his hips.  America tightened his hold, using both hands as he started shoving the former empire away and slamming him back so his cock went in as deeply as it could. England's ass squeezed down hard and America finally lost it.  He filled the delicious Brit's ass with his cum, thrusting shallowly until he was soft. 

 

When America finally pulled out, both of them moaned and collapsed onto the floor.  England turned so he could snuggle close to his lover's chest, ignoring the feeling of America's cum dripping out of his abused hole and the sharp pain that was beginning to make its presence known.  America chuckled and slid his arms around the petite man's waist to pull them even closer together.  He pressed a soft kiss to the older nation's forehead before allowing them both to give in to exhaustion and fall asleep. 

 

One thing was for sure.  England was going to have a hard time for the next few days, trying to explain all of the carpet burns he had acquired. 

 

 

 ***The End** *

 

 


End file.
